


Une nuit à Marseille

by SansuishiH



Category: D (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Car Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Public Sex, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 15:32:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5972053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansuishiH/pseuds/SansuishiH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>{Fanfiction ambientata durante il tour europeo 2012, dopo il concerto a Marsiglia.}<br/>Tsunehito è molto stanco e non riesce a dormire. Qualcosa, inoltre, lo disturba...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tsunehito

****Sono molto stanco. Nonostante ieri abbia riposato in albergo con molta tranquillità e mi sia sentito ristorato durante la mattinata, questo live mi ha stroncato; nonostante tutto… non riesco a dormire.

 

Forse è l’idea di dover per forza di cose passare due giorni interi a muoverci a destra e a manca, forse è la consapevolezza di aver dato molto sul palco: fatto sta che il pensiero di dover continuare questo tour mi mette ansia. Anche in Giappone le date sono tutte vicine, ma in Europa ad ogni tappa corrisponde una novità ed anche i posti che abbiamo visitato l’anno scorso non mi rassicurano, quindi non riesco a concentrarmi – nonostante la stanchezza, non riesco a dormire.

Inoltre stiamo viaggiando di notte: dormire in macchina è per me molto fastidioso, ma per fortuna c’è un  vetro che ci separa dal conducente della vettura. A volte gli stranieri si mettono a parlare anche se non hanno nulla da dire, semplicemente per fare conversazione; è una pratica che mi mette in difficoltà, dato che non conosco bene le lingue e la persona che ho davanti non conosce bene il giapponese. Questo crea delle difficoltà di comprensione senza eguali.

Sbuffo e mi volto dall’altra parte. Prima stavo osservando, dal finestrino, il paesaggio che cambia così tanto e che si riesce ad intuire anche se è ormai notte fonda. 

Osservo Asagi a pochi centimetri da me, penso che nemmeno lui stia dormendo, anche se cerca di tenere gli occhi chiusi e non pensare a nulla mentre appoggia il capo contro il sedile alto. Accanto a lui, dall’altro lato, c’è un Hide-zou profondamente addormentato con una specie di giornale straniero poggiato sulla faccia; il suo respiro pesante si sente fin da lì sotto e la cosa mi fa sorridere. Perché mi viene voglia di stuzzicarlo con dei pizzicotti ogni volta che lo vedo così?

Mi volto e do anche un’occhiata ai due sedili posteriori: ci sono Ruiza tutto arrotolato su un lato mentre dorme di sicuro; è in una posizione scomodissima, ma lui riesce a riposare così! Poi le fan si chiedono perché Asagi ha pensato allo scoiattolo per il personaggio di Risuza… basta vedere le sue abitudini per capire!

Hiroki… sul suo dormire non ho dubbi, il lieve russare che si alza dal naso non può passare inosservato; d’altra parte, Hiroki riesce a dormire ovunque!

Toulouse, una convention, Q&A… arriveremo dovendo iniziare subito a prepararci, non avremo tempo di fare nulla oltre al solito lavorare – ed io sono stanco e non riesco a dormire e domani, se non mi rilasso, finirò con il dare qualche colpo di troppo sulle teste delle fan. Ricevere un cazzotto in testa non deve essere affatto piacevole! 

C’è una cosa che mi è rimasta impressa dal live di Marsiglia, qualcosa che… non so per quale motivo, o forse lo so ma non lo accetto, ancora non riesco a togliermi dalla mente. Nel senso, è normale che io non ci riesca, penso di aver ancora un conto in sospeso con lui e non accetto questo genere di provocazioni gratuite, da parte di un maniaco che non si sa contenere poi… 

Così lancio un’occhiata ad Asagi-san che fa sempre finta di dormire o, meglio, che cerca di prendere sonno, e lo osservo a lungo. 

Di solito è molto sensibile alle mie occhiate, ma stavolta né si muove né cerca il mio sguardo e questo suo ignorarmi mi manda ancor di più in bestia. 

Spero che nessuno dei presenti abbia voluto allungare troppo le mani. Non ho potuto tenere sott’occhio la questione, ma, da quel poco che ho visto, ho compreso che Asagi era piuttosto preso dal live a Marsiglia; anche se so che è naturale, anche se so che succede a tutti (anche a me, pur in maniera più contenuta), da parte sua mi da talmente fastidio che decido immancabilmente di farmi notare. 

“Ne… ne… Asagi-san…” glielo sussurro all’orecchio, sporgendomi sulla sua spalla e lappandogli il lobo. 

La mano mia va a posarsi tra le sue gambe, carezzandolo piano, con tocco leggero, attraverso la stoffa dei pantaloni. 

Solleva di scatto il capo, si volta verso di me, sgranando gli occhi: “Nani?!” 

Un leggero rossore gli copre le guance, mentre continua a guardarmi e mi chiede una spiegazione al mio gesto con i suoi grandi occhi espressivi, dolcissimi. 

Gli sorrido, morbidamente, cercando di tirare fuori il mio sguardo più tenero. Intanto la mia mano lo carezza gentilmente, cercando di risvegliare qualcosa che, in fin dei conti, non è stato per nulla a risposo durante il concerto. 

“It’s mine… only…” 

Cerco di usare una pronuncia buona, ma il tutto non viene molto bene. Dubito che abbia capito quel poco d’inglese stentato, ma non importa, i miei gesti sanno essere più espliciti di qualsiasi parola. 

“Tsune-chan…” si schermisce, a bassa voce. 

Non dico nulla e continuo a carezzarlo, mentre sento sotto le mie mani qualcosa cambiare e farsi più consistente, duro… qualcosa che a me piace molto. 

“Ho bisogno di relax…” confesso solo, poggiando il capo sulla sua spalla e mormorando ancora al suo orecchio: “Non mi fermerò fino a che non avrò ottenuto tutto. Non deve essere stato piacevole per te stare tutto quel tempo… senza avere soddisfazione… lo faccio solo perché ti voglio bene!” 

Quasi sussulta alla mia osservazione, ma la sua ritrosia inizia a svanire in fretta; sarà l’azione della mia mano o semplicemente le mie parole, forse si sente anche un po’ in colpa per avere avuto un’erezione apparentemente senza di me. 

“Ah … eh…” non dice altro e china il capo per osservare la mia mano. 

“Rilassati…” mormoro ancora, mentre con una mano gli slaccio il primo bottone del pantalone, sollevando il capo per osservarlo negli occhi e scambiare con lui uno sguardo profondamente tenero – e non solo…

Riprendo a succhiargli il lobo dell’orecchio, mentre mi stringo ancora di più contro il suo corpo. La mia mano lo libera del tutto e, come immaginavo, è già bello duro e caldo; lo stringo nel mio pugno, iniziando lentamente a muovere la mano con gentilezza, cercando di fare il minor rumore possibile, ma confido nel fatto che Hide e Hiro hanno il sonno pesante. Ruiza è talmente appallottolato che non penso abbia le orecchie libere. Poi, se siamo fortunati, ha la musica dell’i-pod che urla nelle sue orecchie.

“Asagi… sexy…” 

Non mi serve poi molto per scioglierlo: dopo altre carezze piuttosto mirate, passa la sua mano intorno alle mie spalle per stringermi contro di lui e dami un lungo bacio sulla guancia che si trasforma in tanti piccoli, teneri baci che scivolano fino alle mie labbra, dove preme le sue con delicatezza e forza; io le dischiudo quasi subito, lasciandomi andare ad un bacio profondo in cui le nostre lingue si intrecciano piano e, quando ci stacchiamo, ha ancora le guance rosse di imbarazzo, ma la sua espressione è molto più convinta di prima.

“Non facciamo rumore…” mi prega sussurrando pianissimo. Comprendo a stento le sue parole, ma gli lancio un’occhiata tutt’altro che comprensiva. 

“Sta a te non farlo!” ridacchio, dandogli un bacetto a stampo e scivolandogli addosso per poi chinarmi del tutto e poggiare un bacio sulla punta del suo membro duro, che continuo ancora a stringere piacevolmente tra le mie mani. 

Avrei voluto farlo nel camerino, ma non abbiamo avuto tempo. Sicuramente, saremmo stati più comodi.

Io sono sempre stato una persona molto altruista. Non mi va di vedere Asagi soffrire, così cerco sempre di darmi da fare… per il piacere comune! Ormai è veramente tanto che stiamo insieme, eppure cerco sempre di trovare idee nuove e stimolanti che non lo facciano sentire annoiato della vita di coppia; secondo me, questa nostra ulteriore avventura non farà altro che aumentare il nostro feeling. 

Ma smetto di pensare, preferisco agire…

La mia mano continua a carezzare la sua erezione che, in poco tempo, raggiunge l’apice della sua grandezza. Sono molto soddisfatto del mio lavoro, così continuo a muovere su e giù la mano, scoprendo la punta del suo membro duro e, ogni volta che lo faccio, per arrivare a dargli un bacio nella parte più delicata del suo corpo, lasciando una lappata leggera sulla pelle calda. 

Mugolo appena, ma con un tono di voce talmente leggero che nessuno mi può percepire; tuttavia, so che il mio silenzio non riuscirà a durare ancora a lungo, forse Asagi preferirebbe se nell’auto ci fosse un qualsiasi sottofondo musicale, ma non importa… tanto so e sento che si sa trattenere. 

Bacio il suo membro eretto, battendo la lingua ed il mio piercing sulla punta prima di sollevarmi di nuovo a sedere tranquillamente al suo fianco; la mia mano insaziabile continua a muoversi avanti e indietro, mentre con dolcezza poggio di nuovo il capo sulla sua spalla. Si trattiene dall’urlare, ma l’espressione che ha sul viso è sinonimo di profonda partecipazione.

“Mmm…” chiedo al suo orecchio: “Non resisto, Asagi-san, prendimi!”  

Mi guarda con una faccia come a volermi dire: “Ma adesso? E come?!” 

Mi fa tenerezza quando mi da l’idea di non capire, anche se so bene quanto nel suo cervello anche questa sia stata una fantasia piuttosto presente. E’ormai  inutile che egli continui a giocare il ruolo del partner innocente con me… potevo cascarci all’inizio del nostro rapporto, ma ora non più.

Non gli rispondo a parole, ma mi stacco appena da lui per sollevare il sedere dal sedile, premendo le spalle contro il poggia schiena, e slacciarmi i pantaloni: lo guardo leccandomi appena le labbra in un implicito invito mentre faccio scivolare i jeans a metà gamba con un sospiro di piacere piuttosto finto ed accentuato, che ha il solo scopo di farlo capitolare definitivamente. Così, non fa altro che assecondare le sue fantasie, quelle che ha ma che non accetta o che semplicemente nasconde. Gli faccio spazio e lui si siede dove lo ero io pochi istanti prima, ma non fa in tempo ad accomodarsi che già torno a sedermi sulle sue gambe, strusciandomi gentilmente contro di lui mentre le sue mani mi circondano in un abbraccio delicato, sensuale. 

La sua dolcezza è ciò che mi ha spinto ad innamorarmi di lui, considero vagamente mentre le mie mani si stringono intorno ai suoi avambracci forti ed intreccio le mie dita con le sue… ed il suo bacio delicato, tenero, che mi sfiora la nuca mi fa appena mormorare un “aishiteru” soffocato. 

Non dobbiamo fare rumore, è vero, ma mi è difficile riuscirci quando comincia a dimostrarmi la sua dolcezza in questo modo; è ancora più difficile se si tiene conto che ho il suo membro duro tra le cosce, caldo ed umido. Così, scivolo sopra di lui con movimenti delicati, mirati.

“Takahiro… kun…” mormoro credendo di parlare a bassa voce, ma il suono che ne viene fuori è soffocato, inequivocabilmente goduto. 

La mia voce rimbomba fin troppo nell’abitacolo, così Asagi porta la sua mano profumata di crema per le mani alla rosa proprio sulle mie labbra, ma non la preme su di esse, riesce giusto a farmi capire che non devo assolutamente fare rumore o siamo nei guai. 

Sorride lasciandomi andare contro di lui ed afferrando la maniglia che si trova al di sopra della portiera che serve per non perdere l’equilibrio quando la macchina sbanda. Il viaggio è molto tranquillo, ma io non devo comunque perdere l’equilibrio, così per me quella maniglia è utilissima per riuscire a sollevarmi appena, leccando il palmo della mano di Asagi. 

“Mmm…” mormoro appena, tutto preso. 

La sua mano libera, invece, scivola dietro di me, sul mio sedere: abbassa gentilmente il mio intimo per potermi carezzare piano, un dito forte sfiora il mio ingresso che si contrae quasi subito, senza pensarci una seconda volta. 

Lo desidero, non è affatto un segreto, lo desidero molto.

Dischiudo del tutto la bocca e recupero una delle sue dita. Inizio a succhiarla gentilmente, questo mi aiuta anche a tenere occupata la bocca e ad evitare di gemere… perché non riesco a trattenermi? Non ce la faccio e continuo con passione, forza e determinazione, sempre più impaziente. La mano che mi accarezza dietro comincia ad essere sempre meno timida, più invasiva: non aspettavo altro che questo. 

“Takahiro-kun… prendimi…” lo supplico, cercando di mantenere un tono di voce più accettabile, ma non mi ascolta – non ha assolutamente intenzione di essere veloce. A lui piace tanto dedicarsi ai preliminari, dovevo immaginarlo. Il suo farmi godere così, un po’ alla volta, mi rende folle di piacere, soprattutto quando mi allarga le cosce e sospira appena, scivolando con le dita dentro di me per carezzarmi dentro con tenerezza, con dolcezza. 

Scivolo in ginocchio sul sedile, in questa posizione, così posso stare meglio su di lui mentre ho le sue cosce tra le mie gambe, sotto di me. Sospiro con un sorriso tenero e delicato sul viso quando con un movimento gentile insinua anche un secondo dito nelle mie profondità e contemporaneamente poggia teneri baci sulla mia schiena, piano, dolcemente, con tenerezza.

“Taka…” torna a spingere le sue dita nella mia bocca, facendomi sospirare piano di piacere, ma senza rumore: solo qualche sospiro soffocato che si perde tra di noi, mentre le sue dita cominciano a muoversi intorno alla mia lingua, come se volesse penetrarmi anche la bocca. 

“Mmm….” 

Lo voglio, lo desidero così in fretta! Spero che il messaggio gli arrivi profondo e diretto: mi muovo contro di lui per stuzzicarlo e spronarlo ad agire; così, dopo un po’, comprende, ma sempre con i suoi tempi, senza dar segno di volersi sbrigare.

Quando le sue dita scivolano fuori dal mio corpo ormai bollente, premo il mio bacino contro il suo per strusciarmi ancora, sempre più veloce per colpa di quella frustrazione che ha lasciato in me. Intanto, le sue mani scivolano sulla mia pelle, lasciandomi anche libera la bocca, e vanno ad afferrarmi il sedere, palpandolo: lo allarga gentilmente e preme il suo membro duro e caldo contro il mio ingresso che subito si apre per lui. 

Faccio scivolare in basso il corpo, accogliendolo in me con un solo gesto deciso che manda scosse di intenso piacere ed un filo di dolore lungo il mio corpo. Mi lascio sfuggire un lungo gemito di godimento, ma è talmente basso che lo sentiamo solo noi… e comincio a muovermi, senza poter resistere oltre. 

Non potrei resistere nemmeno in contesti più rilassati: non posso fare a meno di muovermi con trasporto ed un po’ troppo entusiasmo quando Asagi viola il mio corpo, devo sempre muovermi e prendere in fretta il mio piacere per darne altrettanto, stimolato anche dal suo calore così piacevole e dalla sua infinita pazienza. 

“Ah… sì…” mormoro contro le due dita che son tornate tra le mie labbra: saggiamente, Takahiro-kun preme un po’ di più di prima le dita sulla mia lingua per impedirmi di parlare chiaramente. 

Io sono capace anche di non pensare che i nostri amici e colleghi sono lì, riesco ad allontanarmi mentalmente da loro ed a pensare solo a noi, ma lui no… e questo mi frustra e mi indispone. Così, facendo leva ancora una volta sulla maniglia passeggeri, riesco a rimanere in equilibrio e roteare il mio bacino contro il suo corpo eccitato: sento allentarsi leggermente la presa della mano sulla mia bocca, mentre Asagi è più occupato a contenere i suoi gemiti dimenticandosi quasi dei miei.

Esulto soddisfatto tra me e me, continuando a muovermi in quel modo che gli provoca sempre più piacere e che moltiplica il mio.

“Kimochi…” mormoro in un ansimo. Ora le mani del mio compagno sono fisse sui miei fianchi e li tengono stretti con delicata fermezza, rendendo molto serrati e mirati i miei movimenti. 

Io detto il ritmo, ma l’accuratezza dei movimenti è soltanto sua!

  
_Siamo una coppia affiatata_ … penso ormai fuori di me, quasi ridendo mentalmente dei miei stessi pensieri, ormai sull’orlo della follia.

Con una piccola contorsione ormai collaudata, finisco per voltarmi a metà verso di lui continuando ad averlo dentro, a fondo: in questo modo posso abbracciarlo, carezzargli i capelli e premere le mie labbra alle sue per un bacio profondo e passionale. Ogni parola sulle nostre labbra è morta, ma le nostre lingue intrecciate parlano per noi.

Fissandolo negli occhi con intensità, rallento fino a fermarmi. I suoi occhi mi chiedono, quasi supplicanti, il perché di un simile gesto, ma non riesco a spiegarglielo se non agendo: silenziosamente, in fretta, faccio scivolare del tutto i pantaloni e l’intimo che indosso e mi accomodo a cavalcioni su di lui, premendo i nostri corpi e stringendomi a lui con passione.

La sua erezione torna subito nel mio corpo per soddisfare entrambi. Così posso muovermi meglio, più veloce, e le mie mani possono giocare con le ciocche libere dei suoi capelli; il mio sguardo è fisso nel suo e le mie labbra ricercano ancora una volta quelle del mio compagno, soffocando sulle sue labbra piccoli gemiti d’estasi quando finalmente trovo la giusta inclinazione per potermi muovere su di lui e godere completamente ad ogni sua potente spinta dal basso.

Lo sento sussurrare tra un bacio e l’altro, con un solo filo flebile di voce: “Ci scopriranno…”

Vorrei fargli notare che in quel momento, con il godimento che sale in ogni porzione di pelle del mio corpo, non me ne importa nulla, che voglio solo rimanere così a tremare mentre mi prende in segreto, con i nostri amici che dormono profondamente intorno a noi. 

Ogni tanto, in uno sprazzo di lucidità, getto un’occhiata a Hiroki che dorme proprio di fronte a me per controllare che non senta nulla e non si svegli. Dolcemente, premo la guancia contro quella di Asagi, strusciandole una contro l’altra, e salendo poi a lappargli un lobo dell’orecchio senza buchi e le labbra, pensando solo a succhiare e spingere ancora: il movimento del mio bacino è serrato ed ormai ben più che coinvolgente, lo stesso Takahiro-kun non riesce a rilassarsi totalmente e cerca di incontrare le mie spinte su di lui. Lo sento palparmi il sedere ed al contempo strizzarmi un capezzolo tra indice e pollice, le sue dita sono veloci e forti, indubbiamente piacevoli.

Sono al limite ma non voglio finire, non subito! Voglio dargli ancora piacere, voglio continuare a muovermi sempre più forte per non interrompere il nostro godimento… e mi ritrovo ancora una volta, attratto da lui, a fissarlo dritto nei suoi occhi dolci e pieni di passione. La sua passione è dedicata solo a me ed al suo lavoro, e pensare di essere il solo a poter godere di quel sentimento tanto speciale ed a suo modo impetuoso mi rende folle.

“Tsune… chan…” mormora tra le sue labbra, sulle mie, baciandomi dolcemente. “Non resisto…” 

Nemmeno io riesco a resistere ancora a lungo, non dopo quel mormorio così adorabile che mi provoca brividi di piacere immenso. La sua mano scivola tra le mie gambe per farmi godere di più, totalmente… ed io vengo quasi nello stesso istante in cui lui viene dentro di me, mentre mi premo a lui con il bacino stretto, incurante ormai di tutto il resto.

Non so cosa mi abbia spinto e convinto a non gridare d’estasi, sento soltanto un gemito lungo e piacevole levarsi dalle mie labbra: un verso dolce, non alto, ma abbastanza consistente da essere ascoltato per quello che è in maniera piuttosto inequivocabile. 

Mi lascio andare così contro di lui, riprendendo fiato, sentendo ancora dei brividi scivolare sottopelle ed il calore dei suoi umori nel mio corpo, sensazioni che non riesco ad elaborare con indifferenza e che mi fanno mormorare eccitato: “Sei stato fantastico…”

Non dice nulla, ma so il suo sguardo e la mano che mi carezza gentilmente sulla schiena sono il suo modo per ringraziarmi: non ha parole, è forse più sconvolto di me da questo fuori programma. Rimaniamo così, abbracciati: la mia testa scivola sulla sua spalla e, tra le labbra, sospiro ancora di soddisfazione. 

Ora mi sento rilassato, ne avevo bisogno. E non solo io…

Mi coccola con discrezione, mantenendo un pacifico silenzio. Se stessimo nella nostra stanza o a casa, ora potremmo addormentarci tranquillamente l’uno tra le braccia dell’altro ed attendere il giorno dopo, come una coppia tranquilla che attende il mattino seguente per ricominciare a vivere serenamente un nuovo giorno insieme. 

Invece, dovrò rivestirmi in fretta e magari dormire contro la sua spalla, ma senza poter godere dei nostri corpi nudi. E pulirmi con delle salviette per non macchiarmi i vestiti… quanto all’odore di sesso, aprirò il finestrino un paio di dita, discretamente.

“Torniamo presto a casa…” gli sussurro nell’orecchio, malinconicamente. 

La sua mano sale a carezzarmi una guancia, sento il mio odore sulle sue dita. “Tornerei subito, se potessi...” 

“YAMERO!” 

Sussultiamo entrambi, colti sul fatto. Allarmati, ci guardiamo negli occhi e poi voltiamo piano il capo verso Hide-zou, o meglio: verso il giornale sotto il quale è sepolto Hide. 

Non stava dormendo?! Che ci abbia sentiti?!

Con il cuore che mi batte forte in gola, mi sporgo verso l’angolo dell’auto in cui Hide-zou pensavamo dormisse e, con fare molto pacato, sollevo un lembo del giornale per sbirciarne al di sotto. 

Sta dormendo profondamente. 

Si volta dall’altra parte e sospira, mentre aggiunge con voce impastata: “Non voglio andare sull’otto volante! Ho paura…” 

Lascio ricadere il lembo del giornale su di lui e mi accuccio nuovamente ad Asagi, ridacchiando quasi senza voce e sospirando di soddisfazione dopo, il capo contro la sua spalla. 

“Aishiteru…” 

La mia mano scivola sul suo petto, carezzandolo.

“Aishiteru, Tsune-chan…” 

Risponde, mentre la sua continua a carezzare la mia schiena. 

Lo amo, non posso negarlo, e sentire il suo amore mi rende veramente l’uomo più rilassato del mondo. 


	2. Asagi

L’adrenalina del concerto se n’è andata da tempo. La cena è stata veloce, adesso non resta che una stanchezza così spessa e profonda da riempirmi di dolore ogni giuntura, ogni singolo muscolo del mio corpo… e, come mi capita sempre, non riesco a dormire quando sono molto stanco. 

Ho già tanti ricordi di questo tour, so che non riuscirò a conservarli tutti ed allo stesso tempo ho già nostalgia di casa. Mi dispiace non aver potuto portare Minya-kun con me, ma non potevo stressare il mio povero micio così tanto… per non dire nulla di Ponyo, poi.

Se adesso avessi la possibilità di avere la mia adorabile palla di pelo tra le mani, la accarezzerei per prendere sonno: immancabilmente, so che non riuscirei comunque ad addormentarmi e che passerei dunque il mio tempo a tormentarla, ma lei è così paziente. Anche il solo ricordo della sua dolce presenza mi fa sorridere.

Proprio mentre penso al mio gatto, non può non venirmi in mente anche un altro micio molto meno peloso e dalle fattezze decisamente umane, eppure capace di fare le fusa come uno vero. Con un sorriso sulle labbra, quindi, appoggio meglio il capo contro lo schienale del sedile e cerco di addormentarmi con un pensiero così positivo in mente. 

Un movimento felpato al mio fianco unito ad una mano un po’ troppo indagatrice, però, mi mette in agitazione tanto quanto quelle due brevi parole sussurrate al mio orecchio: “Ne, ne… Asagi-san…”

Sussulto, mentre il cuore mi va automaticamente in gola, incespicando sul mio: “Nani?!”

Sono confuso ed incredulo mentre osservo il viso dolce di Tsunehito che mi guarda dal basso,  dopo avermi lappato gentilmente il lobo, per parlarmi e sospirarmi nell’orecchio, ma è la sua mano che scivola su di me a farmi perdere completamente cognizione del tempo e dello spazio. Confuso, rosso in viso, stupito e con tante domande dipinte negli occhi, lo osservo, per un po’ senza parole. 

Dopotutto, non ha senso parlare in simili frangenti: potrei solo peggiorare la situazione – e poi non saprei cosa dire, mentre lui è così sicuro di sé e sa benissimo come comportarsi. E rimango sempre più confuso e sorpreso quando pronuncia quelle parole in inglese ed io non riesco a capire cosa intende, ma la sola cosa che comprendo è che ha voglia di me e del mio corpo. La sua mano già ha cominciato a toccarmi ed io rispondo a quel tocco indipendentemente dalla mia volontà, perché il suo palmo è così caldo, piacevole. 

Nemmeno il suo nome sussurrato con una punta di supplica nella voce lo ferma. Anzi, continua a seguire il contorno del mio corpo, proprio in quel punto così sensibile, continuando a stuzzicarmi fino a che non è soddisfatto; mormora di aver bisogno di rilassarsi e, poggiando il capo sulla mia spalla, continua a sospirare ed a dichiarare apertamente che non ha intenzione di fermarsi – a quel punto, sinceramente, nemmeno io ho voglia di fermarci. Tuttavia, continuo ancora imperterrito ad osservare con distacco quello che sta facendo, forse in realtà voglio farlo sentire in colpa e spingerlo a fermarsi o forse, semplicemente, voglio assaporare la sensazione di essere desiderato… e, quando mi lecca di nuovo il lobo e mi sussurra ancora “relax” con la sua vocina bassa e sensuale, capitolo del tutto. 

La mia mano scivola intorno alle sue spalle, carezzandolo piano mentre mi sbottona i pantaloni e finisce con il carezzarmi meglio. La sua mano su di me mi da piacere e quel suo modo di fare, per me, è irresistibile. 

Ascoltando solo in parte quello che ha da dire, quasi non seguendo il discorso, gli do un bacio sulla guancia, quasi a ringraziarlo di quel piacevole servizio; ho bisogno, comunque, di afferrare le redini della situazione, così quel bacio scivola in tanti piccoli baci fin sulle sue labbra dove mi insinuo dentro di lui, baciandolo con foga e passione, le lingue che si rincorrono. 

Tsunehito sa sempre quali tasti toccare e come fare per prendere il sopravvento su di me. Io, da parte mia, non riesco a resistere quando ha voglia di fare l’amore, forse perché riesce a trasmettermi il desiderio con una forza incredibile. Il nostro bacio non si ferma, le nostre lingue si intrecciano con più foga e la voglia di non smettere mai di amarci si fa più consistente; poi, con un sospiro leggero sulle sue labbra, mormoro, cedendo completamente il passo al desiderio: “Non facciamo rumore…”  

Quel viso da piccolo demone che mi risponde a tono che dipende tutto da me non mi rassicura e quel bacio veloce, misto al suo scivolare contro di me, fuga ogni dubbio su quanto la sua esclamazione sia vera; difatti, il prossimo bacio mi arriva in una parte del corpo discretamente delicata e già abbastanza tormentata dal piacere. 

Sento la sua mano muoversi ritmicamente su di me, mentre le sue labbra arrivano nel momento giusto a posarsi sul mio membro, lasciandosi dietro leggere lappate – mi piace tanto quando si occupa di me in quel modo, così gli carezzo i capelli rossi, cercando di non urlare di piacere pur avendone una così grande voglia. 

Quelle attenzioni così piacevoli e delicate arrivano al loro apice quando il suo piercing va a battere contro la mia punta sensibile: è una sensazione dura e metallica che adoro, così trattengo il respiro, rischiando seriamente di gemere forte… cederei soltanto con un altro colpo di quella sfera metallica, svegliando tutti i presenti nella macchina e facendo voltare anche il guidatore. Per fortuna, Tsune continua a toccarmi con la sola mano e risale lungo il mio corpo per accucciarsi a me. 

Sospiro, continuando a cingergli le spalle, mentre anche le sue carezze ardite diventano per me insufficienti e nel mio cervello si materializza un’immagine che fa parte delle mie fantasie da molto tempo, ma Tsunehito precede ogni mia parola, ansimando al mio orecchio un irresistibile: “…prendimi!”

Lo osservo incredulo, senza parole, non solo perché vedo difficile l’operazione, ma anche perché ha azzeccato perfettamente le mie fantasie. Non si da però per vinto, anzi: solleva appena il sedere e si slaccia i jeans stretti, facendoli scivolare a mezza gamba e rimanendo in intimo; mi invita a scivolare sotto di lui, ed io non posso fare altro che obbedire e sedermi al suo posto. Presto, torna a sedersi su di me, ormai solo l’intimo ci divide e quell’indumento è così… sottile. 

Ho così tanta voglia di prenderlo! Il suo desiderio non fa altro che accendere sempre di più le mie fantasie, così come i movimenti veloci del suo caldo sedere sul mio membro umido non fanno altro che torturarmi piacevolmente… e, quando pronuncia il mio nome, la voce del mio compagno è talmente profonda che potrebbe risvegliare anche i morti. Preoccupato, poggio gentilmente una mano sulla sua bocca per impedirgli di urlare e svegliare gli altri; nel frattempo, continuo a godere del modo in cui mi si struscia addosso e cerco di moderarmi – ah, se è difficile, ma è così bello!

Lo sento leccarmi il palmo, un gesto decisamente provocante. Ormai non posso fermarmi, devo andare fino in fondo, così infilo le dita nei suoi boxer aderenti per prepararlo e godere al contempo di un assaggio di ciò che prenderò tra poco.

Adoro toccare Tsunehito in ogni angolo del suo corpo, mi piace massaggiare ogni centimetro della sua pelle delicata: nonostante mi stia rendendo folle di desiderio, non ho alcuna intenzione di rendere le cose più veloci del solito. In realtà, dovrei fare attenzione – forse l’impazienza di Tsunehito, vista la situazione, è una strategia migliore. 

Eppure, se faccio l’amore con lui troppo in fretta, mi sembra di approfittare della sua dolcezza, quindi non ci riesco: devo coccolarlo, toccarlo e dargli piacere con i tempi giusti, che per me sono quasi biblici. 

Anche in questo frangente, dunque, gli accarezzo l’ingresso delicato con un dito – piano, con dolcezza, assaporando il modo tenero che ha di cedere sotto le mie dita, scivolando dentro il suo corpo sottile che mi accoglie solo dopo aver stimolato abbastanza i confini di quel piccolo ingresso delicato. 

Si contrae e già godo all’idea di come si stringerà nel momento in cui lui sarà stretto intorno al mio membro che attende, duro, di soddisfare i suoi ed i miei desideri. Comincia a succhiarmi anche le dita, mentre le faccio scivolare dentro la sua bocca morbida; intanto, non resisto ed infilo un secondo dito umettato di saliva dentro di lui per continuare ad abituarlo alla mia intrusione, le mie labbra posano piccoli baci sparsi sulla sua schiena.

Nel frattempo si mette comodo, sapendo che quella posizione, dandomi le spalle con le gambe schiuse e posizionandosi a cavalcioni su di me, è quella giusta. 

Quando comprendo che è pronto per ricevermi, le mie dita scivolano via lasciando tracce d’umido sulla sua pelle; lo sento premere voglioso contro il mio corpo, lo sento mentre si struscia a me con un desiderio sempre più irresistibile; a questo punto, non penso di essere più in me: senza rifletterci troppo, lascio la sua bocca che mi ha reso umide le dita ed afferro il suo bacino con decisione, approfittandone qualche secondo per palparlo per un po’… e, finalmente, guido la mia erezione dentro di lui, fino in fondo.

Penetrarlo, per me, è il piacere più grande del mondo. Posso sentire ben chiaro il momento in cui si apre per me, quando il suo ingresso oppone una leggera resistenza per via dell’intrusione; poi, godo di quelle piccole contrazioni e tremori che prova e, di rimando, fa provare anche a me – ed infine, quando sono dentro in tutta la mia lunghezza, sento i nostri corpi stringersi e serrarsi ed il suo ingresso, ormai aperto da me, fremere dal desiderio di muoversi lungo la mia erezione. 

Alle volte, mi piace da morire restare fermo dentro di lui anche per alcuni minuti, senza muovermi, per assaporare quell’unione, come se fossimo una sola persona, stretti nell’atto amoroso… ma in questo momento Tsunehito è troppo desideroso di andare fino in fondo ed io sono troppo turbato dalla situazione per insistere, così torno a premergli le dita sulla bocca per controllare i suoi ansimi che di solito non sono affatto silenziosi; intanto, inizia a donarmi un piacere infinitamente grande, godendo allo stesso tempo di me, con me.

_E’ bellissimo…_

Il mio cervello non riesce a formulare un concetto più elaborato – non credo che sia possibile, mentre sento il suo corpo che mi cavalca nonostante la posizione poco confortevole. La mia mano libera sale a palpargli il sedere, ma poi si posiziona sul fianco di lui: in questo modo riesco a guidare i suoi movimenti, per colpire i punti giusti nel suo corpo. 

Mi meraviglia del tutto, lasciandomi senza parole e con un gran desiderio di urlare, quando solleva il bacino e fa roteare i suoi fianchi con movimenti decisi intorno al mio membro, facendo godere entrambi sempre di più. Il mio corpo quasi trema, incredulo, mentre la mano resta sul suo fianco, contribuendo al suo equilibrio.

In un momento così topico non riesco proprio a controllare anche il suo piacere, non posso: quel movimento costante, quella rotazione che mi permette di godere di contrazioni del suo corpo che non avevo ancora mai notato con tanta chiarezza, mi fanno ansimare sempre meno sottovoce. Intanto Tsune riprende a succhiarmi le dita, ma ben presto mi lascia totalmente senza né parole, né fiato, esibendosi in una contorsione che lo spinge a rallentare, ma che gli permette di impossessarsi delle mie labbra, lasciandomi sconvolto, in tutti i sensi.

Quando poi i suoi movimenti si fermano del tutto, io resto, decisamente provato, ad osservarlo. 

Ha intenzione di lasciarmi così? E’ già venuto? Non può essere…

Quasi non mi rendo conto del perché si comporta in questo modo: una cosa è certa, non voglio che finisca così; e, a giudicare dallo sguardo che mi lancia, neanche lui lo vuole. Si scosta da me solo per togliersi del tutto i pantaloni e l’intimo, facendoli scivolare sulla moquette polverosa per tornare a cavalcioni su di me. Lo ringrazio con un cenno del capo, grato: posso guardarlo dritto negli occhi mentre torna ad accomodarsi nella posizione inversa; mi abbraccia, caldo com’è, e le sue mani mi sfiorano la nuca, carezzandomi. Il suo corpo, accucciato sul mio, torna a lavorarmi: il mio membro viene ancora una volta guidato tra le sue natiche e lì, sepolto a fondo, continuo a godere dei movimenti del bacino di Tsunehito, che riprende a cavalcarmi, ansimando nella mia bocca, in quei baci che non riesco a fermare – mormoro qualcosa sulle sue labbra, qualcosa di inopportuno che lui ignora; non ricordo nemmeno cosa fosse, la sola cosa che faccio è portare ancora una volta le mani al suo sedere per allargarlo di più. Lo sento gemere al mio orecchio, il capo poggiato sulla mia spalla. 

Le sue ginocchia sono piegate, è ormai completamente stretto contro di me, ma ha abbastanza libertà di movimento per spingere, i piedi sul sedile, contro il mio corpo. Ripercorre con la lingua il profilo del mio lobo e torna a lapparmi la faccia, succhiandomi piacevolmente le labbra.

Le mani con cui stringo il suo sedere allentano la presa, mentre altri piccoli movimenti bruschi non fanno che aumentare vertiginosamente il piacere che si diffonde nel mio corpo; le mie dita salgono a tormentare un suo capezzolo, dandogli pizzichi delicati… sono al limite, lo confesso. 

Non è solo l’atto in sé che mi eccita oltre qualsiasi mia aspettativa, ma una situazione così insolita riesce a finirmi piacevolmente, mi riempie il corpo di adrenalina. 

“Tsune… chan… non resisto…” ansimo sulle sue labbra, mentre si struscia ancora contro di me ed accelera quando mi sente parlare. Capisco dal suo sguardo, lucido ed eccitato, dall’espressione estasiata del suo viso, gli occhi appena schiusi e la lingua che lecca le labbra rosse, che vorrebbe ancora di più, ma non possiamo permetterci di essere scoperti; così, accelero un po’ i tempi, pur dispiacendomene perché sto godendo incredibilmente.

Con un ansimo basso, cercando ancora le sue labbra e sperando di non farlo urlare troppo, porto una mano sulla sua erezione che batte ritmicamente contro il mio ventre, a causa dei suoi movimenti veloci contro di me. 

Lo riempio di carezze, le dita schiuse a pugno, per finirlo del tutto – e, mentre il suo ingresso si contrae forte mostrandomi tutto il suo godimento, spremendomi fino in fondo, veniamo quasi nello stesso momento. Lo riempio così, il mio seme che si sparge dentro di lui, mentre il suo mi macchia i vestiti. Per fortuna, ho sempre un cambio nella borsa…

Il suo orgasmo si scioglie in un ansimo basso e sensuale, che è inequivocabilmente un gemito di godimento, mentre io non faccio che emettere una sorda eco del piacere che ho provato. Sono ancora dentro di lui, mi ha incastrato rimanendo premuto contro il mio bacino. Lo osservo dritto negli occhi, le labbra rosse di baci, ansante.

Mi fa i complimenti, ma non riesco a rispondergli. Non riesco a fare altro che riempirgli di carezze la schiena, con un sorriso morbido sulle labbra, e portarmi la mano bagnata dei suoi umori alle labbra per lapparli via e poggiarla poi sulla sua guancia, accarezzandola.

Ora non può che essere rilassato; lo sono anch’io, pur provando il desiderio di essere in Giappone o in un’intima stanza di albergo – in un luogo dove poter dormire teneramente abbracciati, senza dover fare attenzione a chi ci circonda.

Un luogo dove poter ricominciare. 

La sua testa scivola sulla mia spalla e penso che questa breve parentesi è destinata a non ripetersi più. Siamo stati degli sconsiderati, avrebbero potuto (e potrebbero ancora) scoprirci; e noi siamo qui, incuranti, mentre la mia mente immagina un secondo round impossibile da realizzare, con Tsunehito piegato in avanti o premuto contro un muro. Voglio fare ancora l’amore con lui, dargli tutto il relax ed il piacere di cui ha bisogno, ma non è possibile: ci restano le coccole e le poche parole che ci scambiamo, in cui esprimiamo il nostro desiderio di tornare… 

“YAMERO!” 

Sussulto, il cuore in gola, sconvolto. Era la voce di Hide-zou?!

Ci voltiamo piano verso la direzione in cui pensavo riposasse, mentre ci chiediamo quanto abbia sentito e quanto abbia capito, ma sul suo sedile ci sono solo un silenzio profondo ed un giornale che copre la sua faccia. 

Provando un forte panico, cerco di elaborare un pensiero o un’idea, qualcosa da rispondere… ma, per fortuna, Tsunehito mi blocca per sporgersi verso il nostro collega e sollevare il lembo del giornale dimostrando un coraggio – o della strafottenza – infinito.

Hide-zou dorme profondamente, non c’è bisogno di scuse o parole; con la bocca impastata, mugugna qualcosa su un otto volante e poi si volta dall’altra parte. 

Tsunehito lascia che il giornale ricada sul viso dell’altro e, con un piccolo ghigno sulle labbra, torna ad accucciarsi contro di me, il capo sulla mia spalla.

“Aishiteru…” la sua voce è così tranquilla.

“Aishiteru…” rispondo, carezzandogli la schiena. 

Non ho mai amato nessuno come amo lui… e non lo lascerei per nulla al mondo.


	3. Ruiza

_Ho sonno. Vorrei dormire. Non ci riesco._

I pensieri si accavallano nella mia testa, ma non posso farci nulla… non riesco a trovare la posizione giusta per riposare in macchina. Per fortuna ho il mio lettore di fiducia, ascoltare la mia musica preferita mi trasmette un po’ di tranquillità; in più, finalmente, togliendomi le scarpe scomode finisco con il trovare la posizione giusta, accucciato sul sedile posteriore, vicino ad Hiroki. 

Sospiro e mi metto a dormire, chiudendo le palpebre. Ora mi sento decisamente meglio e posso anche pensare di schiacciare un pisolino: il concerto di Marsiglia è stato molto stancante e domani, appena arrivato a Toulouse, saremo già in fase di preparazione per la convention ed il live. 

Devo dormire…

Devo…

  

 

Il lettore è scarico? Fa degli strani rumori…

Apro un occhio ed osservo ciò che mi sta attorno, alzando appena il capo mi trovo a scrutare lo schermetto del piccolo attrezzo elettronico – è decisamente scarico e lo schermo è spento, quindi perché sento questi rumori? Sono bassi, soffocati: all’inizio ho pensato che fosse un lieve vociare proveniente alla scena di qualche film partito involontariamente nel lettore, magari dopo aver schiacciato il tasto sbagliato; togliendomi una cuffia, però, mi rendo conto che il mio fedele compagno di viaggio non c’entra nulla. In più, non ricordavo di avere film porno scaricati nella memoria del mio i-pod. 

Osservo il sedile di fronte a me: vedo un giornale, sotto il quale ho lasciato, prima di addormentarmi, la testa di Hide; vedo la testa di Asagi china in avanti come se lui stesse guardando qualcosa, ma non vedo i capelli rossi di Tsune… inoltre, si sentono gemiti soffocati salire proprio dalle labbra del leader, mentre altri rumori, appena percettibili, vengono dal sedile davanti al nostro. 

Realizzo con difficoltà, ma realizzo, arrossendo per i sentimenti contrastanti che animano il mio cuore, spingendolo a battere più velocemente. 

Asagi sta costringendo Tsunehito a fargli un servizietto con la bocca?

Sento montare in me un sentimento di rabbia e di disgusto, una forte delusione che mi spinge a chiedermi che cosa diavolo stia succedendo. Eppure non può essere diversamente, perché concentrandomi riesco a sentire i baci di Tsunehito nelle parti intime di Asagi e persino il movimento della sua mano che deve pomparlo velocemente, magari perché vuole finire presto, perché non si vuole esporre… 

Sono senza parole, ma paralizzato nelle azioni. 

Non so cosa fare, se fermarlo o aspettare – dopotutto, siamo nel bel mezzo del tour europeo e non è il caso di far scoppiare uno scandalo, non possiamo deludere i fan.

Ma cosa salta in mente ad Asagi? Tsunehito non è un oggetto! Non merita di essere trattato così! 

Come lo avrà ricattato? Magari lo costringe minacciandolo di cacciarlo dalla band se non lo soddisfa sessualmente? 

Non pensavo che Asagi fosse come tutti gli altri, invece a quanto pare è così. Devo fermarlo, per forza! Ora mi spiego anche per quale motivo ogni tanto entrambi scompaiono insieme e non si vedono per ore.  Chissà da quanto va avanti questa situazione, senza qualcuno a porre fine ad una simile ingiustizia.

Basta, devo farlo io! 

Ma non subito, magari domani o dopodomani: devo parlarne prima con Hiroki o con Hide-zou... no, Hide è troppo legato a Tsune, potrebbe ammazzare Asagi per una cosa simile.

Intanto il leader geme e ansima appena, è discreto, eh? Ha paura di essere scoperto! Ma ormai sono finiti i suoi porci comodi! E pensare che nutro una profonda stima nei suoi confronti… come ha potuto?

Improvvisamente, la testa rossa di Tsunehito riappare e, mentre li guardo dal basso, posso osservare l’intera scena con comodità, essendo completamente immerso nell’ombra.

Poveretto… chissà se Asagi gli è venuto in bocca, come tutti i maniaci che si rispettano, o se sta per costringerlo a fare altro.

La cosa più strana di tutte è che Tsunehito si accuccia contro di lui, mormorando all’orecchio del leader delle parole che di solito una persona vessata non pronuncerebbe. “Non resisto, Asagi-san… prendimi!” 

Lo sguardo che Asagi gli lancia, poi, è piuttosto eloquente, sconvolto e senza parole… e, nel giro di cinque minuti, la situazione degenera. 

 

  

Sono sul sedile posteriore di un auto insieme ai miei compagni di band, sono sveglio ed ho il lettore scarico, la metà dei miei amici e colleghi dorme mentre l’altra metà scopa in maniera consenziente dimostrandomi che non è nemmeno la prima volta che lo fanno, a giudicare dalle attenzioni che si lanciano.

Ed io sono turbato, stanco per via delle emozioni e sensazioni che si sono susseguite durante il live della serata, mi sento stressato e, soprattutto, frustrato. 

Mi sono preoccupato per nulla, pensavo di dover essere il paladino della storia ed invece sono... lo sfigato a cui viene duro ascoltando i propri amici che se la godono insieme. 

E non in senso lato, ma nel vero senso della parola!

Tsunehito deve essersi tolto i pantaloni, perché si è accomodato sul membro del leader e si sta dando da fare con delle contorsioni da invidiare. Cercano di non urlare, ma gli ansimi soffocati dell’amplesso non possono di certo sfuggire alle mie orecchie: quindi resto così, turbato dai loro giochini erotici, ad occhi chiusi, sperando che passi tutto in fretta. 

Il problema è che non passa, anzi: se la prendono comoda ed il mio corpo reagisce senza che io possa fare poi molto.

Dopotutto, devo dire che fisicamente Tsunehito mi piace molto, ma a chi non piace? Sottile, longilineo, giovane e, ora posso averne la certezza, molto maniaco. 

Per certi versi, Asagi è la vittima… ma in una posizione dove vorrei essere anche io per ricevere simili torture! 

La mia mano lascia andare l’i-pod ormai morto sul sedile e scivola ad afferrare qualcos’altro: mi accarezzo il membro attraverso gli strati di stoffa, mentre la mia mente elabora immagini diverse… dopotutto, non posso resistere.

Sfido chiunque, davanti ad un porno, a rimanere indifferente.

Non so se qualcuno ne sia capace, ma io non ci riesco… anzi…

Ho uno spirito di voyeur, in realtà godo molto guardando il prossimo che gode; in questo momento, per esempio, conosco persino gli attori, quindi godo ancora di più.

Eppure un dubbio, mentre slaccio il pantalone e tiro fuori la mia erezione, cominciando a carezzarmi piano per non far rumore, continuo ad averlo. 

Mi chiedo da quanto tempo vada avanti questa storia. 

Cioè, stanno semplicemente dando sfogo ad una passione momentanea o è da tempo che vanno avanti? A dire il vero, non ci ho mai fatto caso, ma, a giudicare dal livello e dalla quantità di “aishiteru” che sento pronunciare, direi che la cosa è alquanto seria.

Una punta di gelosia, però, la provo. 

I gemiti di Asagi-san aumentano, vuol dire che Tsunehito è dannatamente bravo! Chiudo gli occhi ancora più fermamente e penso, mordendomi un labbro, che non riesco a non fermare la mano. Il pugno chiuso si muove velocemente, mentre indirizzo il mio membro verso l’altra, quella del braccio sepolto sotto di me – non posso permettermi di sporcare la tappezzeria della macchina.

Ogni tanto ne pizzico e stringo con delicatezza la punta e, mentre continuo a trattenermi a malapena dal gemere, la mia mente comincia a fantasticare troppo velocemente, fermarla è impossibile.

Stringo ancora un po’ il pugno mentre continuo a muoverlo, lo stringo come se fossero le contrazioni di piacere di qualcun altro… e mentre il mio membro pulsa di piacere continuo ad ascoltarli, ma per un momento apro anche un occhio per gettare loro uno sguardo. Lo richiudo dopo aver visto che Tsunehito si è appena tolto i pantaloni e l’intimo mentre torna a farsi montare dal leader, l’immagine del suo viso arrossito e della sua espressione goduta ancora ben fissa nella mia mente – e nelle mie fantasie.

Sì, lo ammetto, a volte ci ho pensato. 

Dopo i live, quando l’adrenalina è ancora lì che scivola sottopelle ed aumenta la pressione nelle vene del bassoventre, mi è capitato di dare sfogo a quel piacere sordo toccandomi sotto la doccia e, nei pensieri perversi che avevo mentre lo facevo, la mia fantasia ha materializzato il volto di Tsunehito… il suo viso con la bella bocca grande ad ingoiare tutto fino in fondo alla gola. 

Una volta, invece, l’ho immaginato di spalle mentre ipoteticamente lo prendevo, la mia erezione stretta nel suo ingresso – che, a quanto pare dalla sua prestazione odierna, deve essere ben allenato ad accoglierne di ben più consistenti!

Devo ammettere che ero veramente convinto che avesse un sedere vergine, ma il saperlo così esperto aumenta in me il desiderio di provarlo, di possederlo, di sentirlo gemere il mio nome.

Continuo a masturbarmi mordendomi il labbro; eccitato, li sento muoversi e godere, anche se pensano di essere completamente silenziosi. Sono talmente preso dal loro godimento che solo ad un certo punto mi rendo conto che i miei movimenti sono quasi più rumorosi dei loro; per fortuna, non se ne accorgono, perché dopotutto devono godere così tanto da non pensare ad altro che a loro stessi.

Eppure non riesco ancora a sentirmi in imbarazzo e continuo a darmi piacere, mentre i rumori acquosi che produce la mia mano scivolosa contro il mio membro duro non cessano e, assieme al mio respiro un po’ frenetico e quasi impercettibile, aumentano per accompagnarmi al culmine dell’estasi.

Sono ormai perso nelle mie fantasie e non seguo più il loro amplesso, preferendo seguire ciò che la mia mente costruisce e fantastica: per me, in questo momento, Tsunehito è qui, a cavalcioni su di me, mentre si prende cura del mio corpo e non di quello di Asagi. 

Sono talmente tanto preso dai particolari della bocca di Tsunehito che nella mia mente si lecca le labbra, del suo corpo sudato che si dimena sul mio e del suo ingresso che si contrae facendomi impazzire che vengo nel mio palmo contorcendomi di piacere. 

Il mio orgasmo è silenzioso, nessuno se ne è accorto; i due amanti sul sedile di fronte sono ancora nella stessa posizione di prima e, mentre riprendo fiato con calma, il sudore mi cola sulla nuca ed allungo una mano ad afferrare un fazzoletto per pulirmi.

Per fortuna non ho sporcato nulla, ma… che turbamento. 

Mentre mi metto in ordine e rimetto il mio membro nei pantaloni e nell’intimo, sospiro di frustrazione. 

Sono geloso, sì, ma cosa dovrei dire o fare?

Certo che mantenere il silenzio su qualcosa di così grande dentro di sé e doverlo tenere nascosto per forza è molto buffo, inizio a credere che il segreto non rimarrà a lungo tale. Domani ne parlerò con Hiroki, mi sa.

Tsunehito, intanto, si mette a cavalcioni di Asagi per poter scrutare negli occhi il suo amante; lentamente, come se gustasse quei semplici gesti, lo abbraccia e lo bacia, sussurrandogli parole d’amore molto tenere.

Il leader è fortunato. 

Sfogata la tensione, il torpore si impossessa di me…  devo dirlo ad Hiroki…

 

  

“Capirai, saranno tre anni che stanno insieme! Non te ne sei mai accorto?” il mio amico gigante sta mettendo in ordine la batteria prima del live, così ho deciso di parlargli in un momento in cui non c’è nessuno intorno per togliermi un peso e rivelargli ciò che ho scoperto nella notte.

Il modo che ha Hiroki di fare spallucce e risolvere in quel modo ogni cosa mi lascia sempre spiazzato. Possibile che io sia il solo a non essermi reso conto di niente?

Per essere sicuro delle mie convinzioni, vado a chiederlo anche a Hide-zou: lo trovo nei camerini mentre si rilassa un po’ prima del concerto, sta mangiando un panino. “Il loro anniversario è il 5 marzo. Hanno da poco festeggiato il loro quarto anniversario insieme! Non sono carini?”

Continuo a rimanere perplesso ed anche un po’ nervoso, lo lascio battendo stizzosamente un piede a terra e vado via con i pugni chiusi ed una gran voglia di urlare.

Uscendo dai camerini mi ritrovo davanti proprio loro due: quasi non inciampo su Asagi! Tsunehito, dopotutto, che c’entra? Ciò che mi da fastidio è che il leader non mi abbia detto niente!

“Rui-chan?!” chiede quando si piazza davanti a me e china il capo per osservarmi, mentre Tsunehito, con i suoi vestiti di scena, continua a camminare per un paio di metri, voltandosi perplesso quando vede che il suo compagno non lo sta seguendo. 

_Tsunehito, scusami, ma prima devo sapere._

“Takahiro-kun!” quasi urlo, vedendo sul suo viso un’espressione meravigliata: “Mi spieghi perché sono sempre l’ultimo a sapere le cose?” 

“Cosa?!” mi guarda, senza capire. “La scaletta è rimasta la stessa ed il programma è sempre lo stesso... che cos’ho fatto?!” 

Ma possibile che abbia sempre il lavoro in testa?

Mi guardo attorno per assicurarmi che nel corridoio non ci siano estranei , non posso rendere pubblica la cosa, ed osservo a mezza voce, in tono abbastanza alto perché entrambi possano sentire: “Perché non mi hai detto che tu e Tsunehito state insieme?”

L’espressione sul volto di Asagi passa velocemente dal confuso allo stupito, per finire al meravigliato: “Ma lo sappiamo solo io e lui…”

“No, lo sanno tutti! Hide, addirittura, conosce anche la data del vostro anniversario, il 5 marzo!” 

Improvvisamente, scrutando l’espressione sinceramente esterrefatta del leader, realizzo che non mi è stato tenuto alcun segreto dai miei colleghi, semplicemente… c’è stato un passaparola di confidenze.

Asagi, piuttosto sconvolto, si volta verso il suo compagno come se volesse chiedergli una conferma: “Tsune?”

Ma l’altro si è già dileguato, lasciandoci come due imbecilli in un corridoio vuoto. “Hideee! Cosa ti ho detto sul mantenere i segreti?!”

“Lo tormenterà.” Ridacchia appena, il mio amico di vecchia data.

“Dopo aver tormentato me questa notte.”

Lo lascio così, mentre il viso gli si tinge di un rossore molto acceso, tornando a rilassarmi in vista del live.

Devo ammettere, però, che non mi dispiacerebbe ripetere l’esperienza.


End file.
